I Am the Face
by heyalex
Summary: A continuous dream is making Olette question if she's forgetting someone, someone utterly important to her. Roxette. Oneshot, yah.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, END

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, END.

**A/N:** This just so happens to be for Dark Ambition, because I promised her a story in English class. Not to mention she wrote me a lovely little story as well! **ROXETTE, FTW.**

The dream was always the same. There was always an empty white room, a small window faded in the back. There was always a voice, whispering incoherent words or sentences. And there was always _him._ He never turned, no matter how many times this particular dream occurred. His back was always turned, as if shunning her. She could never remember the details of his physique or clothing, but she always remembered his hair. It was a mess of golden ends, sticking out this or that way. And just as she swore he was going to show his face, she awoke, cold sweat clinging to her neck.

------

Olette stumbled her way through Market Street, every detail of the dream running through her mind for the umpteenth time. She didn't have a clue as to what it meant, but she could never shake the feeling it unnerved within her. The feeling that she had forgotten someone. Someone she had cared for above all else. All guesses led to the golden haired boy who never seemed to turn her way.

In her haze, she accidentally toppled into something or someone, she wasn't sure which.

"Olette, watch it!" shrieked a familiar voice. Pence stood slouched, rubbing his arm.

Olette snapped from her reverie and chirped,

"Oh Pence! You okay?" His brown eyes softened and he smiled, stating,

"No sweat. Wanna head over to the spot?"

Olette nodded, allowing her friend to lead the way. They pushed past the tattered tapestry that covered the entrance to the place they wasted away most of their days. They found their friend Hayner pressed against a crate, darts zipping from his toned hands. Their rustling caught his attention and he smirked, giving his two friends a small wave.

"Hey," Pence greeted, his cheery tone evident.

Hayner jumped to his feet, running a hand through his wiry, sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah…" he stated blandly, tone blank. Pence's smile faded.

Olette questioned, "And your problem is?" Hayner turned to her, a subtle look on his face.

"Bummed is all, vacation flew by didn't it?"

Pence nodded, his spiky black hair flopping into his eyes. Olette studied her shoes, a grim expression settling on her gentle face. The feeling swallowed her whole, once again making her question her recurring dream. _Who was she forgetting? Who?!_

She turned to her friends, both who were now aimlessly looking about.

"Guys?" she questioned, capturing both of their attentions.

"Yeah?" Hayner asked, chocolate eyes hinting concern.

Olette swallowed, debating whether to ask her friends about a certain persistent boy who seemed to haunt her dreams of late. Before the words could form the tapestry rustled, and three pairs of footsteps could be heard.

"What do you want?" Hayner challenged, tone gruff.

A boyish voice filled the room, hinting he must've been nothing more than fourteen or fifteen. The boy chided,

"Stumbled in here by accident, sorry."

Olette turned to greet the newcomers, fake smile plastered on her face. Her green eyes widened, heart stopping dead in her chest. For a split second, he was there. His golden hair stuck up even messier in front, crystal blue eyes solemn. One name, and one name alone flooded her memory banks, blanking every other thought out.

"Roxas?" she questioned. Within an instant he melted away, in his place standing a boy with chestnut brown hair, spiky but tame. His eyes, a darker shade of blue, clouded with confusion.

"…Who?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Olette flushed, stating,

"O-oh, nothing, nothing…" The boy smiled, and grinned.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, and Goofy." He pointed to his two companions, of which Olette took no notice of.

The feeling overwhelmed her, engulfed her to the point that every other emotion in her body had silently drifted away. In her desperate attempt to remember, remember the boy her self-conscious had dubbed as Roxas, she realized the room had gone completely silent, every pair of eyes staring at her, a mix of confusion and concern in each. She gave a weak smile and stated,

"I need a bit of air. It was nice meeting you, Sora." With a wave, she sprinted from the hang-out, head unbelievably heavy. Once reaching the familiar sidewalks and shops of Market Street, Olette collapsed into the first vacant bench she saw. It was painfully obvious that, despite a name, she couldn't remember a single thing pertaining to this Roxas. And for some reason, this disoriented her inside, breaking her bit by bit. Sighing, she lifted her head to the sky, its cloudless appearance comforting her.

"Maybe one day…I'll know."

And with that a small smile broke onto the girl's face, masking the pain she so awkwardly felt underneath.

-------

**End it! As previously stated this is for Dark Ambition, one of my BFFLs, fersher. **

**I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it, dear. P.S. I never planned on shanking you, retard. ******


End file.
